be my valentine?
by lollipop1141
Summary: the Valentine's day of the three main couples in Detective Conan and Magic Kaito


**Ohayou minna! Today is Valentine's Day! And guess what? I'll be giving you an extra special story on an extra special day! 3 hope ya'll love it!**

_-Ran and Shinichi-_

"Shinichi, when are you coming back?" That was always the question she asked as she talked with her childhood friend on the phone. It had been a long time since she'd last seen his face.

"Ah, gomene Ran… I don't think I can come home for quite a while since there's a case that I am having trouble with…" Shinichi said in his Conan form. He hated lying to Ran. Partly because he'd die if she knew he was actually Shinichi, and also partly because he would keep her waiting and waiting forever.

"It's fine. I'll just wait." Ran said merrily. That was one of the things he loved about her. She understood people and didn't press for answers if that person didn't want to tell anything. "Anyway, do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

Shinichi's head stopped and he started to sweat. What was happening tomorrow!? "Err…Sonoko's birthday?"

"Of course not you baka!" She shouted at him so loudly, he had to distance the phone away from his ear. After a while, he cautiously brought his ear back on the receiver, relieved that she had calmed down.

"So, what's happening tomorrow?"

"**Tomorrow is Valentine's Day!**"

_Oh crap!_ He thought in his head. He had totally forgotten! However, he blushed at the thought of Ran giving him a heart-shaped chocolate lovingly, her smile brightening up his day.

"Uh, Shinichi? Are you still there?" Ran asked. The teenage detective went back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm here. Anyway, Ran, who are you going to give your chocolates to?" He tried to sound casual, but he was really curious.

"**I'd probably give them to Akashi-sempai.**"

Shinichi almost choked; he couldn't believe it. She chose that sempai over him?! No way! He would never allow that!

"Why?" He tried to keep out the jealousy from his voice, but apparently it failed. Ran giggled at him.

"Are you **jealous**, Shinichi?" She was trying hard to keep the laughter from coming out.

"W-what are you saying, baka!" Shinichi's face felt hot as he blushed. "I-I'm not jealous! I was just wondering what's so good about that sempai anyway."

"Well, let's see…" Ran pretended to think, "He's handsome, smart, funny, considerate, understands people, and he always stays beside you when you're in trouble. Unlike you! Bleh!" She stuck out her tongue at the phone.

Now Shinichi felt really bad and yet really angry. How dare that woman degrade him! He'd never tolerate that! He'd talk to Haibara about this.

"Fine, you just watch out!" He declared as he slammed down the receiver and stomped out of the phone booth.

=.=

At Professor Agasa's house, Shinichi opened the door and marched in, looking for Haibara. Finally, he found her sipping tea quietly by the corner. He headed straight towards her and brought his palms down on the table.

"I need the pill now! It's important!" He demanded from her. She looked at him with a bored expression.

"I was about to give it to you, but since you didn't ask so nicely, I won't hand them over." She then continued sipping her drink. Shinichi clenched his fists.

"Haibara, may I have the antidote for the APTX4869, please?" He asked through clenched teeth. He hated doing things like this. She smirked at his discomforted figure. She sighed.

"Oh well, there's no helping it. Here," She threw him a pill in the air; he caught it with ease. "The effects will last only for 48 hours. Make sure to manage your time."

"Ah, I will." He grinned as he went back to his old mansion. "Thanks, Haibara."

=.=

The next day, Shinichi sneaked in the school without being detected by anyone, walking around in his normal form; following Ran wherever she went, wondering when she would give the chocolate to that **ahou-sempai**. Just thinking about it made his blood boil with anger and jealousy.

When the last bell rang, Shinichi saw Ran walking towards Akashi-sempai. The young detective watched in horror as he saw her produce out a heart-shaped chocolate, and hand it over to that person, smiling happily.

He didn't know how it happened, but he suddenly flared up and marched towards Ran, snatching the chocolate from her hands, glaring at her.

"You are not giving this to him." Shinichi growled at her. She scowled at him.

"Go away, Shinichi, you're disturbing our chat. And besides, you just don't snatch away someone else's gift!" she scolded him as she took back her treat.

"Ha! How ironic it is for you not wanting me today when you couldn't wait to see me yesterday."

"That was yesterday! Today is different!"

"What's so special about this sempai anyway?"

"**At least he was there for me when you weren't by my side!**"

Shinichi looked at her in shock. She didn't just accuse him of leaving her, did she? He grew angry.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! I won't be bothered by it any longer!" Shinichi threw his hands up in the air and walked away grumpily.

Sadly, what Shinichi didn't see was the pain that flashed over Ran's face.

=.=

"That baka, giving away that chocolate that was meant for me. Fine, she can do whatever she wants. I don't care at all." He pouted and muttered to himself as sat on one of the benches at the school garden.

The warmth of the sun and the humming of the bees whose songs were so soft and gentle that made him sleepy. A few minutes later, a pair of warm arms slipped around his neck. He grew surprised for a second, and then he grinned.

"So you missed me that much, huh?" Shinichi looked at his childhood friend with gentleness and love. She noticed his look.

"You're weird, baka." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not weird, I'm just smart."

Ran rolled her eyes as she took out a smaller valentine chocolate and gave it to him, blushing slightly. "This is for you. I baked it myself, so you better savor the taste! As for the treat that I gave to sempai, I only bought it in a store. It was his birthday, that's why."

"Hmmm…" Shinichi turned around and smiled widely at her. "I've got a valentine present for you too."

"Y-you do?" Ran was blushing furiously. "W-what is it?"

"This."

Shinichi leaned forward and kissed Ran on the lips, electricity sparking around.

When he pulled away, Ran was still rooted on the spot, her face red. Shinichi looked at his childhood friend/lover in interest. "Do you want to do it again?"

Ran snapped back to reality and shouted at him, "BAKA!"

Shinichi just laughed.

_-Heiji and Kazuha-_

"Heiji!"

"Urusen no ahou!"

"What did you say you ahou?! DIE!"

Kazuha threw a series of aikido, but Heiji dodged it, yawning. Both of them were bored out of their minds and the only way to pass time was to argue; much to the delight of the student and to the dismay of the teacher.

"Hey, Kazuha." Kazuha turned around and faced her best friend, Kana-chan. "When are you going to give it?"

"Give what?"

"You know that special thing on that special day."

"Which is what?"

Kana-chan rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her friend. She leaned nearer and whispered, "The **chocolate on Valentine's Day which is tomorrow!**"

Kazuha's eyes grew wide and her face turned entirely red. Heiji watched them with curiosity, wondering what they were whispering about. He pondered at why Kazuha had turned red; she probably has a fever. "Oi, 'Zuha; are you sick or something?"

"Ehh? No I'm not, why?"

"Your face is red."

"S-so what? It's not because I'm sick or anything." She stammered, her face turning another shade darker. "Anyway, why do you care?"

"Nothing much." Heiji shrugged his shoulders and began to sleep, not caring about the subject. He was already smart enough, which always made Kazuha irritated.

"Anyway," Said Kana-chan, "Are you going to give them to him?"

"I-I don't know…" Kazuha said nervously, wringing her hands together.

"Well, you better give them to him or else others will do it before you."

"Yeah, I know."

However, Kazuha didn't sound as eager as she did before. Kana-chan looked at her for a moment, and then shook her head.

"You will definitely regret it if you don't give them to him."

=.=

Kazuha was walking back home alone, deeply troubled and a bit sad. Heiji had said a while ago that he had some business to do and left with a very beautiful lady. She wondered who that lady was and what was her relationship with Heiji, but she also felt like she was a bother to him. She shook the thought from her head.

"Kazuha, you are not allowed to think about him anymore!" She angrily told herself. "You've already known that he's a self-centered ahou! He has no feelings for anyone but himself!"

She laughed to herself, though it sounded hollow. Valentine's Day would be quite different this year. "Oh well, I'll just give my chocolates to someone else. Heiji's arms would be too full to carry another one."

With that determination in mind, she quickly sped to her house.

=.=

"**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, KAZUHA-CHAN!**"

Kana-chan skipped towards Kazuha's desk, giddy with excitement. "Hey, guess what guess what?"

"What is it?" Kazuha laughed at her, knowing fully well what she was going to say.

"I gave my chocolates to Tsuko-kun and he **accepted it**!" she was jumping up and down, her cheeks red with happiness. After she had settled down, Kana-chan put her elbows on the table and let her chin rest on her palms. "Soooo… did you give it yet?"

From the expression of her face, Kana guessed exactly what happened. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend. "Why do you keep denying your feelings!? You should tell him how you feel!"

"But I already gave up on him." Kazuha said quietly.

"Gave up on who?" a sleepy voice spoke up from behind them. Heiji yawned widely, not caring about his manners at all. Kazuha glared at him; she always had that feeling of irritation whenever she sees him.

"It's none of your business, ahou." Kazuha stuck out her tongue at him. Heiji stuck his out and both of them began their regular routine.

"Ano, is Heiji-sempai here?" A pretty first year student peered in the room. When the girl spotted him, she hurried over and handed him a box of expensive chocolates. "Heiji-sempai, please accept these!"

Heiji grinned and he took the box. "Thanks!"

The girl blushed and ran out of the class, feeling embarrassed. Heiji opened the box and looked at the contents. "Wah! Sugoii! 'Zuha, you wanna try one?"

Kazuha rolled her eyes, wondering why the guys she liked for a long time had to be so dense. "You ahou! You don't give another girl the chocolates that you received from someone else. That would degrade the meaning of Valentine's Day."

"Fine," He shrugged and began devouring the treat. "So, did you make some for me?"

"W-what!?" Kazuha was startled at the question. She couldn't believe Heiji could ask a question like that. "Why do you want to know?"

"Aha! So you did make some!" Heiji said proudly in triumph. "I know because you were clutching your bag tightly, you were nervous and your fingers are burnt. And what's more, I can smell it from here!"

She looked at him in surprise. Was he a chocolate detector too? She sighed. "Fine, I did make some chocolates, but they're not for you."

"**WHAT?!**" Kana-chan and Heiji asked her in unison.

"Who's the guy? Cause I'll chop him into a million pieces." Heiji's eyes were glinting in anger and he had a murderous aura around him.

"Why, Kazuha-chan?" Kana looked at her, flabbergast at what she said. Kazuha became uncomfortable.

"I have my reasons." With that, she faced forward and began focusing on what her teacher was teaching. Kana went to her seat. Both of them didn't notice the deep concentration that had taken over Heiji's face.

=.=

The day had passed quickly, with Heiji receiving so much chocolate that he had to put them all in a sack and drag it home. On the way, they passed the cherry blossoms that were in full bloom in the park. Without a word, both sat down on a bench and watched the petals fall down.

"So, who did you give those chocolates to?"

Kazuha blushed. "None yet. I tried giving it to Yumasu-san, but he seemed to run away when I got close."

"Hmm…" Heiji mused, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips that Kazuha didn't notice. "So, what will you do with it then?"

"Throw it away?"

"EH?! Are you crazy?! But you spent so much time on making that!" Suddenly he snatched her bag and produced the chocolate out. "If you're not going to give it to anyone, I'd rather eat it."

"A-ahou! Stoop!" Kazuha tried to snatch it, but she just couldn't reach it. However, she leaned out too far and the next thing she knew, she was already on top of Heiji. Blushing hard, she tried to get up, but Heiji had already put his arm around her waist, not letting her go.

"Heiji, release me!"

"Baaka! You think I'll let you go so easily?" He brought her nearer to him, teasing her. "I'll never let you go, you ahou."

"Who are you calling ahou, ahou…" She muttered as she tried to get her chocolate again. Heiji began to grow annoyed.

"Stop moving, you idiot!"

"Then give me back the treat!"

A plan formed in the detective's mind, and his face turned mischievous. "I'll give you your treat alright. But after my treat."

"Your treat?"

Then under the cherry blossoms fluttering in the wind, there Heiji's lips met Kazuha's.

Yep, Valentine's Day was quite different this year.

_-Kaito and Aoko-_

"OHAYO KAITO!"

Aoko literally shouted directly in his ear. Kaito felt like his head would burst. "What was that for, ahou?"

She smiled widely at him, blushing slightly, her entire being generating a positive energy around her. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"My birthday?" He joked. He immediately received a whack on the head from a mop that appeared from out of nowhere. "ITAII!"

"Baka, I can't believe you forgot what today is!" She looked really disappointed and angry.

"I believe that it is the day of love" Hakuba spoke up and took Aoko's hand, kissing the top lightly. Aoko turned red while Kaito had a feeling of obvious dislike on the detective from England. He flicked his wrist and suddenly, flocks of doves flew in between Hakuba and Aoko; he grinned in delight.

"Kaito! What was that for?" Aoko's hair was a bird's next, her uniform ruined. He shrugged and pretended to sleep. Mission accomplished. He would never allow that Hakuba guy to make a move on his best friend.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she sat down on her seat, wondering when he'd ever find that Pandora gem and end all of this conflict. He wanted to be honest, but the thought of her being in danger always held him back. He couldn't and shouldn't do it.

He sighed and put his head down. When will that moment ever come?

=.=

"Hey Aoko! I have no idea why, but I got a whole lot of chocolates today!" Kaito's arms were full of chocolate from the girls in the school. Aoko glanced at him and smiled.

"You're so popular that's why." Aoko grinned. Kaito went up to her and drew his face to her so closely, their noses were almost touching. Aoko blushed deeply, wondering what he would do.

"Where's my chocolate from you?"

"Eh?"

"Gimme my chocolate!" Kaito kept insisting so much like a small kid that Aoko had to give in. Huffing in annoyance, she handed him her chocolates. He grinned widely and took it, humming along his way. Aoko just look at him, smirking.

=.=

"Aoko, close your eyes." Both of them were standing in front of Aoko's house. Kaito was relieved that her dad wasn't there. With a serious look on his face, he looked at her.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Blushing slightly, confused about his order, she closed her eyes tight. Suddenly, she felt warmness on her lips. She tried to open her eyes, but Kaito had covered them with his hand. She was very red in the face as she tried to wriggle away, but Kaito wouldn't let her.

"Shh…" He gently said. Then in between the kisses, he asked her, "Would you be my valentine?"

With her eyes still closed, she nodded slowly; Kaito grinned and finally let her breath. "I liked your chocolates better."

Very red in the face, Aoko glared at him, a mop seeming to appear by her hand. "Anata…"

"Be careful! People might think we're married." He joked.

"Kaito no BAKA!"


End file.
